He Said, She Said
by Sango The Lecher Slayer
Summary: AU. Boy likes girl. Girl does not like boy.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. This story? My idea. There's a version of it (my originalm with the same title) on FictionPress, so don't freak out if you've read it there. I just Inuyasha-fied it for y'all. I also don't own Rent. If you're confused, look up "Light My Candle"

**Warning:** Out of character! It's just supposed to be cute. Enjoy!

**He Said, She Sai**d

_she_

"I must have mishear—"

"You want us to—"

We both glared.

I held up a hand."Nuh uh uh. Not a word."

Satisfied that Inuyasha wasn't going to say anything, I turned back to Mrs. Kaede.

"Let me get this right. You want us to _act_ out selections from 'Light My Candle' from Rent but not sing it? And you want me to be Roger? And—"

Inuyasha high-fived my still raised hand, "and you want me to be Mimi?"

"What have I told you about interrupting—"

"Yeah, yeah, don't do it," Inuyasha replied lazily.

I paused.

"You know you just did it again, right?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Must be habit."

I rolled my eyes and clamped a hand on his mouth just in time for Mrs. Kaede to turn back to us and answer excitedly, "Oh! It will be a wonderful acting exercise. Don't you agree?"

She pressed her hands together and looked at us expectantly.

"Umm, yeah," I responded hesitantly. "UCH!"

As I wiped my freshly licked hand on my pants, Inuyasha smirked and wrapped a hand around my waist, "Truly a great idea, Mrs. Kaede."

"Suck up," I muttered.

"Know it all."

"Pansy."

"Butch he-woman."

Mrs. Kaede pulled herself together and grabbed both of our hands. "But," she continued, "I want it to be a modern version. And not about drugs. New idea! Improvise."

"With pleasure," Inuyasha replied as he pulled me towards the stage.

I muttered to myself again: "Theatre majors."

"Well, little Miss International Studies and Economics minoring in French, you can leave if you don't want to be in this class."

I snatched my hand away. "You know I want to be in this class. I just don't see the point of you being such a suck up. Or why you would major in theatre, when it's so hard to be successful."

Inuyasha mimicked my body language, dramatically placing his hand on his hip. "You know I'm successful at whatever I do," he taunted.

I rolled my eyes again. "Let's just do this."

As Inuyasha walked off stage, I took a seat near a piano.

Mrs. Kaede called the class together. Clapping excitedly, she announced, "and… Begin!"

Inuyasha opened the door.

"What'd you forget?" I called.

"Got a light?" Inuyasha asked, as he leaned against the doorframe

I walked up from the piano. "I know you."

I paused. "You're shivering."

Inuyasha pushed himself off of the doorframe and some of the girls sighed. "It's nothing," he nonchalantly replied, "They turned off my heat."

As he tried to get closer, I pushed a book on the floor in his path with my foot. While still on the floor, he gritted out, "and I guess I'm just a little weak on my feet."

I grinned and made a show of helping him to the couch. Once we sat down, he clasped my hands for a moment. "Would you…" he started.

I waited for him to continue.

With a flourish, he pulled out the candle, "Light my candle?"

I stared at the candle. How did that fit in his skinny jeans?

"What are you staring at?" He asked.

I jumped and walked over to the cabinets to find matches. "Nothing! Your… hair in the moonlight." I replied. Inuyasha smirked. He was way too proud of his hair.

"You look familiar," I continued as I lit the candle.

I pointed to the door and asked, "Can you make it?"

Inuyasha leaned dramatically on the couch. "Well, I just haven't eaten much today. At least the room stopped spinning, anyway."

Inuyasha smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Your smile reminded me of—"

Inuyashaglared. "I always remind people 'of.' Who was he?" Inuyasha interrogated

I glared. "I told you not to interrupt me. He went to a different school. His name was Daisuke."

As I was staring into space, Inuyashaquickly blew out the candle. "It's out again. Sorry about your…" Inuyashagrimaced. "Friend. We could light the candle!" He concluded.

I lit the candle.

I waited.

"Well?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Ow!"

"Ohh the wax," I said in a fake comforting tone.

"It's dripping," he deadpanned.

Inuyasha paused and then smirked, "I like it between my—"

"Fingers," I interrupted. "I figured. Okay, then, goodnight!"

I pointed to the door. Inuyasha slowly got off of the couching, winking at the class, and walked towards the door. I sat down at the piano for a moment of silence until –

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

"It blew out again?" I asked.

"No, I must have dropped something," Inuyasha said as he busted through the doorway.

I studied him, "You know, I've seen you out and about." I paused and muttered to myself, "When I used to go out."

I watched Inuyasha as he searched through my apartment. "You know your candle's out?" I asked.

Inuyasha muttered something unintelligible to himself. "I had it when I walked in the door. Is it on the floor?"

Inuyasha dropped dramatically to all fours on the floor.

"The floor?" I questioned.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and grinned, "They say that I have the best ass below 14th street. Is it true?"

"What."

"You're staring again," Inuyasha accused, glancing meaningfully at his behind.

"Oh no," I responded, completely deadpan, "I mean, you do. Have a nice—"

Inuyasha smirked.

I rolled my eyes yet again, not content boosting his ego. "I mean, you look familiar," I continued.

Inuyasha propped himself up and asked, "Like your boyfriend at a different school?"

"Only when you smile!" I said in a sugary sweet voice. "But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else," I continued.

"Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?"

I didn't respond.

Inuyasha stood up and continued, "That's where I work."

I waited patiently for him to continue, relishing in his discomfort.

Inuyasha grimaced, "I… dance."

"Yes!" I said gleefully, "They used to tie you up!"

"It's a living," he muttered.

I elbowed him in the ribs, saying, "I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs!"

Inuyasha glared. "Let's just light the candle."

At my lack of response, Inuyasha hooked his arm around my waist and leaned in. "We should light this candle," he repeated in a stage whisper.

I grabbed the candle and dropped it.

"Hey! What'd you do with my candle?"

I fluttered my eyelashes. "Doesn't matter. I'm out of matches."

Inuyasha grabbed my empty hands to check then started to sway with me. "Our eyes will adjust," he said softly. "Thank God for the moonli—"

Inuyasha interrupted himself when he noticed I was giving a death stare to our still clasped hands.

"Warm hands," he said lightly.

"Yours too."

"Big… like my fathers."

I glared and wrenched my hand away.

"You wanna dance?" He asked.

"What? With you?"

"No." He deadpanned. "With my father."

"I'm Kagome." I responded.

"They call me…" Inuyasha paused.

I waited.

Inuyasha took four swift steps towards me and pressed me to him, winking. A girl fell off of her chair in the audience.

Show off.

"They call me…" Inuyasha walked away and turned his head. "Inuyasha."

"End scene!" Mrs. Kaede yelled.

Inuyasha grabbed my hand as the class applauded and girls squealed.

"Wonderful, you two, just wonderful. I can't wait to see you do this again!" Mrs. Kaede enthused.

I smiled tightly and thanked her for her time as I grabbed my bag. Inuyasha pulled on my arm as I was walking out of the classroom. I pulled my arm away. As I started to jog across campus to get to my 2:30 class Intro to Political Government class, Inuyasha shouted, "I should have kissed you."

I stopped in my tracks.

"What."

"Back there," Inuyasha said as he jogged towards me. "I should have kissed you."

I rolled my eyes and put my hand on his shoulder. "Okay, champ."

I released his shoulder and started to jog again.

"For goodness sakes, Kagome, why are you running away from me?"

I sighed and replied slowly, "I know it's confusing, but the world doesn't revolve around you. Do you know what time it is?"

Inuyasha glanced at his watch. "2:27."

"Do you know when my next class is?" I asked.

Inuyasha was silent.

"2:30. I'll see you later, Inuyasha."

As I turned around, Inuyasha grabbed my arm again.

"Do you have a problem with just _asking_ me to stop?" I huffed.

"What if I just like touching you?" Inuyasha smirked.

I uncurled his fingers from their grip on my arm and pulled away. "Inuyasha. I will talk to you soon. If I didn't see you in _our_ dorm tonight, I would undoubtedly see you in class _tomorrow_. Can you handle being away from me for a few hours?" I asked as I looked up at him.

At his silence, I dropped his hand and turned away.

He grabbed me again, but at my frustrated noise Inuyasha released me immediately. "Whoops!" he said, semi-apologetically.

I continued walking away while muttering to myself about stupid boys but was stopped by a shout. "Kagome!"

I paused and sighed. "Yes, Inuyasha."

"I'm not sure if I can."

I glanced at my phone as I paused and waited for him to continue. 2:29. After his moment of silence I asked, "You're not sure if you can _what_, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked me in the eyes. "I'm not sure if I can handle being away from you for a few hours."

I rolled my eyes. "Hilarious. Well, I guess you should work on that while I'm at class. See ya."

I walked away only to have Inuyasha plant himself in my path.

"I'm guessing I'm not going to class until we resolve this, am I?" I asked, slouching.

Inuyasha shook his head mutely.

I dropped my bag. "Let's at least head over to Y-go and grab some food then, alright?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I knew you'd see it my way."

I bent over to pick up my bag, only to have Inuyasha rip it out of my hands.

"Stupid boys and they're stupid testosterone and stupid need for constant noise and stupid attitude," I muttered to myself.

Inuyasha smirked. "What were you saying, dear?"

I nudged his ribs not-so-gently with my elbow. "Shut up. Well, don't shut up. Tell me what you want."

"You."

I paused.

Then I laughed.

Inuyasha looked offended.

"Ohhhkay. Right. Uh huh. Sure." I replied as I started to nod.

"Stop doing the nodding thing," Inuyasha growled.

"What nodding thing?" I asked as I continued to nod.

"The one where you nod vigorously to pretend that I'm wrong when you know I'm right and I _know_ I'm right."

"Well, if you know I know you're right and you know that I know that you know you're right, why does it bother you? Not that you are right."

Inuyasha gave me a look as he pushed open the door of Hilary's. He ushered me through while growling, "Because you're you."

He sat me down at a table and put my book bag on a chair. I responded to messages on my phone and before I knew it, Inuyasha was back with my small half-caff nonfat latte with no sugar.

"How did you know?" I started to wonder.

Inuyasha waved me off, "Don't worry about it."

I rolled my eyes. "So, talk."

"Why can't you believe I'd want you?" Inuyasha asked.

I patted his arm. "Inuyasha. Darling. Baby. Pookie. Honey Bear. Random cliche nickname for a loved one. You're you. I'm me. I value our friendship, but no. You don't like me. You like that you can't have me."

"No, I like you!" He countered.

I stood up, picking up my coffee. "Thanks for the coffee, but I need to do the reading for this class I'm missing. And you have some thinking to do."

Inuyasha stood up and grabbed my drink out of my hands.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"No." He said.

"…No?" I asked carefully.

"No. You're not leaving. And no. I'm tired of thinking. I've been thinking for a while." Inuyasha said easily.

"You're a theatre major, how often do you really think?" I asked, grinning and nudging him.

Inuyasha deadpanned. "That is not the point."

I smiled.

"Stop smiling. It makes me happy."

"…Right. And you being happy is bad?" I asked, looking at him like he was a little slow.

Inuyasha pushed me back into my chair and dragged his right next to mine. "Ugh. No."

Inuyasha ran his hand through his hair.

"Collect your thoughts," I said.

"See!" He half-shouted.

I paused.

"No."

"You know me so well. Your first instinct is that hand in hair means collecting thoughts." He said loudly.

"I read everyone's body language," I pointed out.

"But body language, hell, _instincts_, are important to me. And you read me like a book."

"And?" I asked.

"And it's different."

"Exactly," I countered, "you want different."

"No."

"Enough with the no!"

"I'll 'No.' as often as I want to, woman." Inuyasha said resolutely.

I growled, "You are so frustrating."

"You're no walk in the park," he retorted.

I opened my mouth but before I could say anything, Inuyasha clamped a hand over my mouth. "See how it feels?"

I glared.

"Shut up for just a minute. Kagome. I know this is hard for your small brain to comprehend—"

I glared.

Inuyasha continued nonchalantly, "but I like you. Yes. You. Why? I don't fucking know. But I do. So you need to deal with it. Or, with me. I don't know. Something needs to happen. Because I am going fucking crazy thinking about this. And thinking about you."

Inuyasha looked at me and said, "Now, I'll move my hand if you promise not to laugh."

I nodded.

Inuyasha moved his hand slowly. "Well?"

"Did you know you curse when you get frustrated?" I asked, shifting slowly out of my seat.

"Are you joking? That's your response?" Inuyasha said, pulling at his hair again.

I grabbed Inuyasha's hand out of his hair. "Maybe."

"Maybe? I just put myself out there, and I get a maybe?" Inuyasha said in a quietly angry voice.

"That is what I said," I replied matter of factly.

"Why?"

"I don't know. But you like me anyway, don't you?"

Inuyasha tried to groan quietly, "Why did I ever tell you?"

I patted his shoulder and as if it were the most common sense thing in the world, said, "You're stupid. I'll see you later."

I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

"No you don't," Inuyasha barked.

My bag was pushed out of my hands and I felt two hands grab my face.

"Kagome. Open your eyes."

"No. Stop squishing my face," I retorted.

"Kagome. I'm not going to hurt you," Inuyasha said.

I opened one eye slowly, followed by the other.

"Well, actually," Inuyasha smirked, "you're going to be closing them pretty soon."

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You are so cheesy," I groaned.

Inuyasha shook my face from side to side then kissed me.

"Deal with it."

**Also:** Let me know if you want me to continue it! The next chapter is the same scene (ish) from his point of view, and the last is a drabble from his point of view that covers new material.


End file.
